Run!
by kelsi106
Summary: After catching Ivy cheating on her, Rachel runs only to nearly die in the the process. Will things ever be the same for them again? Was Ivy really cheating? What about this new threat on Rachel's life? I do not own the Hollows series


_**Rachel**_

_Oh god, what the fuck happened? _I thought as I tried to lift my head to see where I am, key word tried! I felt so fucking weak I'm pretty sure Jenks could poke me with is two inch sword and I would scream- I FUCKING HURT! Finally after what seemed like forever I manage to find out where I was in freaking woods- _Fucking hell! _I tried to remember what happened to get me here and after a second I remembered.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I had just left the hospital to pop in to visit the kids and tell my girlfriend Ivy Tamwood, living vampire BFF and soul mate I found a way to allow her to keep her soul. You see once a living vampire dies they have no soul and when they die they are soulless monsters. Ivy and I have had a rocky past with me in serious denial and many, many, long, long arguments and teases to finally cave in. So after I saved the Ever after and the world from the Near-Apocalypse (Again!) I asked her out after a long overdue discussion with ivy my reasons for said denial.(I didn't want to lose her friendship, her to leave me, to die before I could save her and have to kill her, etc. etc.) I am proud to say we have been dating for 2 years now and this is my anniversary to her I already created multiple batches and sent them to her mother's and Master Vamp Ryan Mathew Cormel's compound and hidden one under her pillow, 2 in the fridge and one in my pocketbook._

_ Just after visiting the kiddies, I head to Iv's office hearing raised voices, after hearing a thud, I ran in worried that someone had hurt her only to see a sight that cut me through my soul. Ivy, MY Ivy was kissing her ex-Nina! I know they heard and smelt me, they're vampires for fucks sake. That must mean that either they were a.)too into each other, b.)they wanted me to see this, c.) they didn't care that I saw. After a second of seeing this that felt like hours to me I ran after activating the wolf curse I used to transform into a red wolf I ran. I could hear Ivy calling after me but I didn't care! I couldn't look at her or even speak to her after what she's done to me. I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest, I felt empty hollow. The only thoughts that ran through my mind were my wolf instincts and the need to escape. I don't know how long I ran before I realized something was wrong and by then it was too late I felt a burning in my side after hearing the gun. that's when it hit me those were hunters! they thought I was a regular wolf, I tried to change back when I realized two things, I was too hurt and there was no Ley Lines around meaning I'd have to wait out the 72 hours, so I will be in those hunters mercy and have to wait 3 days to heal. SHIT!_

_ Luckily this woods is near the church, if I could just keep running I might just make I barely made it another step before another shot was fired and hit my right hindquarters and with all the strength I had left I let loose a loud mourning howl to call for help or say goodbye, putting all my pain from both my wounds and my broken heart to the baying moon before I passed out._

_**~Flashback End~**_

During the three days, I burned and bled, I bled from my wounds, and burned because the damned human skinned me and the three days of healing healed the missing skin but sadly since I was too weak to move an inch my skin healed over the bullets so I need to reopen the wound but I'm too weak to even move, I tried to move thought and it hurt so much I could help screaming. the last thing I heard before was someone screaming my name, I thought it might be Ivy, but then I thought _no its not her she's with Nina again,_ before I passed out again.

* * *

**_Ivy_**

I seriously fucking hate my life right now! No seriously, I do! I was having such a good day so far, after I left the house (and a snoring demon in my bed, aka Rachel) I picked up Rachel's two year anniversary gift and made a reservation at Crow Tower **(A.N. I forgot the name of that fancy restaurant Kristin took Rachel to and where she met the banshee, so roll with it.) **I checked in on the kiddies in the children's wing, and went to my office to look into this new run I am doing. There have been three suspicious deaths around Cincinnati, the victims are all sups, the first Victim is a earth witch. The second is a werewolf from David's pack, and the third is the only other living demon besides Rachel, Stanley way they died is fucking sick and heavily cliché' making me lean more a human hate group, maybe Humans First? I don't know, anyway, the Witch was burned, alive it looks, she was bound and burned alive before her body was dumped into the ocean. Leaving me to believe it is kind of symbolic, burned to death like the Salem witch trials, and thrown into water on the age old theory witches sink. The werewolf was most likely shot with a tranquillizer dart, due to the Toxic screen show heavy doses of Anesthia. There were also heavy amounts of wolfs bane and silver nitrate in her system. As for Stanley, he was pretty much unrecognizable, half his face was burnt off, he was missing fingers, which could only mean he was tortured for information first, his dick is missing like it was hacked off. Sick I know as for the toxic screen his system was filled with a sedative like victim number two with the addition of sulfuric acid being injected into his blood stream with was the ultimate cause of death since day-walking demons like Stanley and Rachel's ultimate weakness is Sulfur.

Anyway, just as I was about to head down to the morgue Nina barges into my office looking pissed off. You see, Nina is my ex-girlfriend, after Rachel finally came to her senses and admitted her feelings for me she broke things off with that cookie, Trent and after assuring me she wouldn't leave me once we're together and practically a freaking speech of the things she loves about me I went to break things off with Nina only to find her fucking that fairies' ass Elizabeth, Trent's little whore and Rachel's nemesis, (and now and forever mine as well) that slut! So after the whole, breakup I never saw her again for two freaking years and I am ecstatic about that! I really am Rachel and I are happy, so for her sorry ass to show up after two years is saying how fucked up this conversation is going to go. After a tense amount of silence, I decided to break it and find out just what the hell she is doing here. If Nina is just wanting to get back together than I don't know why she so pissed off though.

"Nina, I'm surprised to see you, what the hell do you want?"

"Ivy, I want us to get back together." Nina demanded in that 'I know what I want and I am not leaving until I get it' tone that I used to find so sexy, but now it grates on my nerves. After processing what she said I couldn't stop my mouth from moving it is officially disconnected from my brain, damn her she always had this affect on me.

"Are you fucking serious?! No, we are not now or ever getting back together ever again. You cheated on me, remember? You screwing that Fairy tramp Elizabeth in your fucking living room? Ring a bell? Besides I have moved on, I am happy with my soulmate, Rachel so there is the door let it hit you on the way out and vamoose!" I yelled at her before heading toward the door, I could smell Rachel coming down the hall and I want this bitch gone before she comes in here. Rachel and I have some insecurity issues, I am afraid she'd run from this relationship, she is worried I'd go back to Nina if given the chance, well no sir I won't. I was almost the door when I heard her say "if I can't have you, no one can" and with that she pushed me against the desk before crushing her lips to mine. Her lips tasted like strawberries and was so familiar I had almost forgot what she tasted like. I'm not going to lie I missed her, I love Rachel with all my heart and soul but before Rachel plucked up the courage to ask me out, and before I caught Nina and the skank I really thought I loved her. To my shame I kissed her back just a little but that is all it took as I took in Rachel's earthy amber scent in the room and pushed Nina away to see Rachel running away. Pushing Nina roughly away causing her to crash into my bookcase I ran after Rachel not caring if the bitch was hurt she deserved it, "Rachel!" I called after her, I used my vamp speed only to fall behind when she transforms into a fucking wolf! Shit how? Oh yeah the wolf curse, shit she really wants to get away from me that much she had to curse herself? That's fucked up! I figured I'd wait for her at home so I ditched work and zoomed home only to find her out she's not there! Fuck!

After I got home I found Jenks was waiting to interrogate me and eventually I told him what happened, which he proceeded to call me an idiot before telling me about Rachel's gift which I was to take as soon as possible. After I took the shot I felt like someone had ripped out my heart from my chest my chest hurt so bad before I thought I would combust I passed out for what I found out later was three days.


End file.
